DashyDanny
by HummingMe
Summary: Just a random love story between Dash and Danny. :) I guess. IDK meh. :C I just hope you like it XD (Experimental)


Disclaimer: Dash and Danny are not mine (They belong to each other :3)

YAOI (Don't like, don't read)

-o-0-o-

Q: Since when did I find out that the famous superhero of Amity Park is actually the loser I shove inside lockers?

-o-0-o-

My everyday routine is: wake up, eat breakfast, act manly in front of my parents, especially in front of my father, wash and dress up (always with my letterman jacket), go to school, shove Danny in a locker, go to class, eat lunch with Kwan, Paulina and other 'popular kids', then give Danny a wedgie, go to class again, hang out with Kwan and Co., steal some money from random kids, hang out with Kwan and Co. at the Nasty Burger, secretly gives back the stolen money from the random kids, go home, act manly with parents, eat dinner, think about stuff, go to sleep, and repeat.

-o-0-o-

Things I hate in life:

1. My parents, no, my father.

My father was the best football player in Casper High in his days. He always brags about it every single day. But that's not the worst part. It's that he wanted to keep bragging forever. He wanted me to continue that legacy of his. It may not sound so bad, the fact that I get the bragging rights too, that I get the popularity, and all that shit. But I don't want to play the fucking sport.

2. The fucking sport.

It's sweaty. You wear these big things that I never knew the name of. You have to get your face in the mud (bad for my precious skin).

3. The other popular kids.

Kwan and Paulina are okay. Well, I get pressure from them too, like my dad, but the worse ones are from the other popular kids. They look up to me so fucking much it would be harsh to break their hearts so suddenly. But they look up to me for the wrong reasons. They look up to me because I'm a hot jock, an idol, because I can bully people, and because I have low grades (which is a lie I tell them).

4. Being a bully.

Seriously. It's tiring. But like I said, I have to live up stupid fucking expectations.

5. Myself.

Haha. Corny isn't it? But it's true. Big hunky (wink) guy, blond hair, blue eyes, hot face (winkwink). I mean, yeah, a big fucking bully who can't refuse the pressure.

-o-0-o-

Things I like in life:

1. The sport.

I'm gay. (There, I said it). No, I don't like the sport, actually, I like the shower rooms. Nothing but men and towels.

2. BOY FUCKING BANDS.

'Nuff said.

3. And…

-o-0-o-

The Ringings of my life.

Alarm clock rings.

Time to wake up and go to school. As always, it rings an hour late.

School bell rings.

Means I'm late again. I find Fenton running as well. I run after him and when he turned to the corner, he was gone. I sighed in disappointment.

Also means dismissal. The teacher called for me, along with Fenton, and told us that we need to pair up for something. I smiled, which always happened to look like a smirk, making Fenton grunt. "Why him?" he grunted to the teacher. "Because, you Mr. Fenton is almost always never here, and Mr. Baxter here is almost always never early. Besides, your (Fenton) grades are getting low, you might need help from Mr. Baxter here." Fenton made a face (which looked like he was thinking 'what the hell is she talking about? (Apparently Fenton doesn't know that I am smart as well). Okay, Bully mode. "Why do I have to tutor Fen-toad here?" I said with a bitter look. The teacher just sighed and said, "Just do it, okay? So your project goes like this…"

Cell phone rings.

Fenton has my number. How he got it? I don't know. Probably from the teacher. He texted me: Where do you want to do this project?

I replied: My house. (Then I heard a distant loud groan, I chuckled.)

Timer rings.

After school, I have my football practice. It's more of a click than a ring though. Click. "Good job Baxter, as expected, beats the records again!" the coach praised me. I just smiled and tried to act boastfully. I looked at the bleachers and saw Fenton, his face looked like it was complaining. He was talking to Tucker and Sam. I sighed and brushed my hair back with my fingers. I look so sweaty and the t-shirt I'm wearing clings to me making it even hotter. Fenton turned his head to look at me, frustrated, and his expression changed for a moment, but it returned to his frustrated look again.

-o-0-o-

Dinner at the Baxter House.

I didn't know Fenton hates cheese. (A/N: Made up thing) I love it. Our house offered lasagne for the night. I smiled at Fenton (which I have mentioned who always turned to look like a smirk) because I find him adorable struggling to keep his straight face while he eats the food he hates. Of course, Fenton gave me a glare as he saw my smile. He must be thinking that I am enjoying this, seeing him suffer like that. Maybe I am. *Smiles*

After dinner, my father talked to me in the kitchen while my mom talked to Fenton in the living room. "Why bring a loser here, son? If your grades are falling, just tell me, I'll hire a hot tut for you. Anyways, I don't think they'll fail their most precious athlete, won't they? But if you need a tutor son, I got you." My father winked at me knowingly and chuckled like he had a drink. No thank you, dad. I said in my head. Fenton made the dinner so much better for me.

-o-0-o-

"The project goes like this: Build a house with electricity." When the teacher said that, Fenton face just dropped. I chuckled deep inside.

"It's going to be easy." I said as we prepared the materials we bought on the way to my house. "Well then, apparently you have a secret talent that I don't know of then." Fenton said, sarcastically, as he sat down on the floor, trying to be cautious not to touch my things. I just smirked at him, this time a real one.

"Now, just do what I tell you and we will be finished in no time." I said and laid down on my bed. It would be weird if I stopped being a bully now. "What do you mean?!" Fenton said angrily. "Okay, first draw a floor plan. Make it one bedroom, one kitchen and one toilet. So we only have to light few rooms." I said as I opened the television and grabbed a pack of chips I keep hidden under my bed.

Fenton stood up and glared at me. "Why don't you help, asshole?" he said, he didn't sound afraid. I smiled and grabbed him by the collar.

I pulled him down and stopped him just far enough for us to feel each other's breath.

I smiled.

Fenton's face turned red and he pulled himself away from me, fast.

"I'll harass you in every way, Fen-turd." I said, jokingly, making it seem like I don't mean it. "Now get back to work." His face looked confused. Like he didn't expect it at all.

-o-0-o-

Building a house together is romantic, like a newlywed couple.

Fenton is such an adorable idiot. I get to smack him in the head for being stupid. "I have no choice but to do everything, don't I?" I said frustrated and stole the materials from him. But of course, I made him help, in an indirect way. We finished it in a week. A week worth of good dinner.

-o-0-o-

My Bully Guide: Fenton.

Method 1: Locker Shoving.

First, make sure Fenton is getting something from his locker (make sure the locker is now open). Second, get near Fenton and say some things that will make the popular kids laugh. Third, grab Fenton, advisably by the collar/neckline, and then put him inside the locker.

Secret: Fenton is quite scrawny and fits a bit perfectly inside, I'm sure Fenton feels rather comfortably, knows it and thinks I'm stupid for not knowing that it doesn't actually hurt him. Well I do.

Method 2: Wedgie.

First, find Fenton, making sure he is in a standing position. Second, quietly sneak up behind him hurriedly grabs his shorts, boxers, and briefs (quite the conservative type, I see) and pull them up.

Secret: (This hurts, though.) I can see Fenton's ass, having a hard time restraining to bite my lips. I don't pull that hard, not enough to rip his underwear, that is.

Method 3: Smacking.

First, lips are not involve. Get that in the head. Second, find Fenton, anywhere and in any way. Third, place hand on his head and smack it.

Secret: The smack sometimes turns into: caress his hair. If that happens, I'll do the smacking again, saying my hand just slipped, a little bit harder, but not hard enough to give him a headache. Truth is, my hand never slipped.

-o-0-o-

One afternoon, the cat got out of the bag.

"What the hell is this…? Does this mean… you… y-you like me?" he said, his voice a mixture of shock, disgust, and whatthefuck.

I nodded.

He left.

-o-0-o-

Judges

"A+!" the teacher exclaimed. I smiled boastfully, as I usually pretend to do. Of course, everybody will think Fenton did it.

Sam: Danny, he made you do all the work, didn't he? Such a jerk.

Tucker: Must have sucked. I feel bad for you, bud.

Paulina: Maybe being partnered with a loser isn't so bad, right Dash?

Kwan: Yeah! I'm proud of you! It's your first A! Let's celebrate!

Fenton was looking down, still stumped about that one afternoon. He was quiet. But he would raise his head, like wanting to explain everything to everybody…

…but he couldn't speak. Not with me around. Not yet.

-o-0-o-

Who let the cat out?

"Danny Phantom is his name!" the announcer said on TV. The ghost boy saved another person in distress. The TV people kept showing Phantom again and again, letting Amity Park know that there's a hero for villains we didn't know existed. Weird.

I've been saved before too… by a hero… from a villain I never knew existed.

I never knew the Things I hate in life until I fell in love with him. Now it's clear to me what's pissing me off. It's not him, it's them. Now I'm stuck with this life.

"Another day saved from the hero of Amity Park!" the announcer said again. Could this ghost hero save me?

Could he save me if I wrote a letter to the hero I love and confess to him everything?

Could he save me on one afternoon?

-o-0-o-

"No, I can't

Dash, I'm sorry. I don't think I can go out with you. This is just… all too weird." Fenton said, trying to look sorry. He looked down and played the hem of his t-shirt. "If you're going to reject me, could you do it without being so cute?" I said, accidentally. I saw him raise his head up in surprise, blushing. "Ah, sorry." I didn't panic, I felt numb. So, this is how rejection feels like.

"So… what do we do now?" he asked awkwardly. I didn't know where I got the courage from, especially the fact that I just got rejected, but I kissed him, on the cheeks. It was one of the best things I've experienced, his cheeks on my lips, in one of the worst moments of my life. "…Dash." He said, stroking the cheek I kissed. "Sorry, again. Uh, just thought I'd never get the chance. Don't worry, I'll never get near you again." I sad and started walking away, hoping he would chase me…

…but he can't.

-o-0-o-

New Routines

1. Burn "My Bully Guide: Fenton".

2. Don't go to school.

3. Lock self-up inside room.

4. Cry. In a manly way.

5. Regret confessing to Fenton.

6. Regret not eating.

7. Cry again, in a manlier way.

8. Lie to parents about being sick.

9. Still don't eat.

10. Sleep.

-o-0-o-

I did my new routines for like a month when I decided to break it and go for a walk. I went to a park and numbly stared at the lovers loving each other lovingly. Then, I bought some alcoholic drinks from a nearby convenient store…and drank. It didn't take me too much bottles before I get drunk. I went back to the park and felt even number but I felt that my eyes were wet. I think I tripped and fell flat-faced on the ground. I didn't have the strength to stand…err, I actually did. But I thought it would be best if I just stayed like this…and if the ground would swallow me up, too. Then, I fell asleep. I woke up in my bed the morning after.

-o-0-o-

The Dream

I was flying. There was wind going against me, you know, the feeling like when you're on something fast, like a car, and the wind just go against you. I looked around and saw that I wasn't flying, at least not by myself. The Phantom guy was carrying me.

"What are you doing out this late?" he asked. "Well, I got dumped last month, I think. I decided to drink so that I could forget about it, like most men do. But now that you've showed up, I remembered again. You look like him. I hate it…" I said and blabbered about everything. From my old everyday routine until to my new ones.

"I see. You love him that much?" the ghost asked as he aid me down on my bed. "I'm not sure…do I? Does it matter? He doesn't love me anyways…how could he, right? He must be an idiot if he did. Heck, why didn't I think of that? I shouldn't have confessed in the first place knowing he'd needed to be an idiot to actually love me back. Haha. Maybe I'm the idiot." I said, like it was a sudden enlightenment that doesn't seem light, at all.

"No… with all that said, he must be an idiot NOT to love you back. Why don't you tell him? Maybe he'll change his mind. Pursue him, you may have a chance…" the ghost said.

Well, whatever. I'm already close to dying anyways, confessing again won't kill me again. I hope so.

"Stop being so cute, Fenton." I muttered as I saw him before totally passing out again, forgetting that it was the ghost boy.

-o-0-o-

Being gay

No. I don't want to be a girl.

No. I don't want Fenton to be a girl.

I love Fenton because he is a guy, an adorable cute fucker with those wonderful blue eyes and soft black hair and plump ass. I love Fenton because he is perfect. He is not nice all the time—he was even a jerk when we did our house project, probably because I was acting like a jerk too—and he is who he is, and I love him.

In my dream, the Phantom ghost said I should pursue Fenton. I don't think I can. Fenton doesn't like the idea of being gay. What does it mean to be gay, exactly?

-If you stare at someone of the same sex then look away when he looks at you, is that gay?

-If you intentionally sit near someone of the same sex that isn't your friend, is that gay?

-If you bump into someone of the same sex for at least three times a day, is that gay?

-If you fall in front of someone of the same sex and expected him to catch you, is that gay?

-If you hold into someone of the same sex while he "bullies" you, is that gay?

No.

Not until you told him you love him.

Being gay…is loving someone of the same sex…

So, until Fenton doesn't show that, I have no reason to think that he admits being gay. But that doesn't stop me from hoping…

-o-0-o-

The Dream…again

It's the same wind. The same Phantom. "Why didn't you pursue him?" he asked me. "Why would I listen to someone from my dream?" I asked back. He sighed. "This is not a dream…" he said, sadly. I just stared at him before he flew down. We sat on the park's bench.

"If this isn't a dream… then why am I with you?" He blushed when I asked. "Well, you seem in distress… heroes save people in need, right?" he stuttered. I leaned in before touching his lips with mine. He pushed me away immediately. "Wh-what?" "Sorry… you just really look at him…and I still think this is a dream. And no, I'm not in distress… I just got dumped. People get dumped every time…" He was still holding his lips when he said, "But they don't give up, right? Especially having a dream which tells you not to. If you can kiss someone you don't know just like that, I'm sure you'll have the courage to confess to him again." He said before flying away.

-o-0-o-

I woke up… in the park's bench. I… wasn't dreaming?

Well, the kiss did feel real.

Shit. I was planning to give my first one to Fenton…and…and…idiot!

-o-0-o-

I started walking back when I saw Fenton swinging in the playground. It was Fenton, I'm sure. I walked towards him. "Being a kid, huh, Fen-toad?" I said. Shit, it's so natural to me…well whatever, it's not like I'll ever say things like "Hey love, having fun?" to him. I sat to the swing to the one he was swinging it. "I thought you love me…" he said. Oh right, shit. I forgot I already confessed to him. "Yeah… sorry." I said, not really sure if I was apologizing because I teased him…or because I confessed. He jumped out of the swing and faced me. "I've been thinking… maybe… we could be… uhm…if you…" he started saying, his hands on the chains of my swing. I can feel my heart beating fast and loud that I can't hear anything else…except his voice. I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

-o-0-o-

It was weird. They taste the same.

-o-0-o-

I woke up…in the park's swing. I…wasn't dreaming?

Well, the kiss did feel real.

Shit. I can see Fenton in front of me…and…and…idiot!

-o-0-o-

Fenton slapped me. "Idiot! You've done that twice now!" he yelled at me before running away. Then he came back. "Meet me here again, tomorrow. Same time." He said, his head down before running away again.

"I love you!" I yelled at him and he just continued running.

-o-0-o-

Meetings

Me and Fenton started to meet every day…on that park… where I kissed him.

But we never "meet" in school or anywhere.

Then, we "met" each other in the sky, where the wind went against me again. "I love you." He whispered.

"This isn't a dream, right?" I asked and he kissed me. Yes, the kiss is real. I guess I never really have to wake up, I was never dreaming. "Put me down. How many times have you carried me like a girl?" I said. He pouted and we flew down. Then, I carried him the same way he carried me. "Your turn." I said. He blushed and hugged me tight, holding on.

"Why do you always think it was a dream?" he asked as I saw his hair change from white to black. "Well, when something good usually happens, I assume it's not real." I said. "I guess I know where you're going from. I didn't think /you/ were real when I met /you/…I mean, the /you/ that I am holding right now." He said. Jerk. I smiled. "See?" and we both laughed.

-o-0-o-

A: When he became my boyfriend.


End file.
